


The Widow's Trust

by roses_have_thorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not CA:TWS compliant, Post Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_have_thorns/pseuds/roses_have_thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha moved in with the Avengers at Stark Tower after New York, but has she really made her home there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow's Trust

"Okay" Stark walks into the common room of Avengers Tower, sporting a devilish grin and holding bags full of Chinese and alcohol. "Pepper should be halfway to China by now. I brought food, whose up for dinner then drinking games?"

"Tony, do you really think you should be getting drunk while Ms. Potts is away on a business trip? It seems a bit deceitful." Steve is wearing his 'Captain America disapproves' expression. Stark sighs.

"Oh, Cap. It's not going to be just me. We're all getting drunk! Even you, cause I've been working on this new alcohol with Jarvis, it's kind of like that Asgardian mead Thor brought back that one time, it should counter your metabolism...anyhow, long story short, it's probably not safe for anyone except Steve or Thor to drink it. I call it Avengers Ale! Or I would but only two of us can drink it so I have to think of a new name cause Avengers Except People Who Aren't Called Steve or Thor Ale is a crap name. Oh, and I also bought Black Widow some vodka." He stops and there's a stunned silence. I don't think he's taken a breath in the entire time he's been talking.

"That's what you were working on this entire time?" Banner pokes his head out of the kitchen, looking slightly annoyed, "I thought it was something important! I needed help with running some specs and Jarvis doesn't like me!" Clint hops off his perch on one of the rafters.

"Hey, Chinese food and super-strong beer is important. And I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating the whole Jarvis thing"

"Indeed," Jarvis cuts in smoothly. "I have no wish to hinder your work in any way Mr. Banner"

"Dr., it's Dr. Banner" Banner mutters darkly, reaching for some forks. The drawers slides shut too quickly and he narrowly escapes trapped fingers.

"Quite," returns Jarvis, actions having spoke louder than words. Thor regards the whole exchange uneasily.

"Friend Tony, are you sure there is no rivalry betwixt the man-monster and the helpful spirit? Methinks there is jealously to be had over the man-monster taking over the esteemed role of Science Bro."

"What? Nah, that's not a problem, and refer to people by their names, okay? It's not nice to call people monsters." Stark doesn't believe that his beloved Jarvis could ever have a vendetta against anyone, let alone someone he likes as much as his buddy Bruce.

"I do not understand Friend Tony. It is truly a compliment of the highest order to refer to my shield-brother in terms of his acts of valour on the battle-field. Your Midgardian ways are most strange." I drown out the banter in my head so that the words of my team mates become a wordless chatter. I watch, safe from my hiding place as they unpack the dinner Stark brought us. It doesn't look like much to an outsider but we have seen Stark at his best and at his worst. We've seen him lock himself away in his workshop for days on end, subsiding on no sleep and little food. He barely remembers to feed himself, for him to make this much effort for us speaks miles. Ever since that first battle he's regarded us as family. Every now and then, we get a small package outside our door containing new arrows or a particular Midgardian treat Thor hasn't tried yet or an improvement made to Steve's costume. It's a habit left from his childhood, he thinks that if he doesn't give us something to keep us here we'll leave him. Once Banner and Steve figured out what was up, with the help of Clint, whose seen plenty of childhood trauma, it stopped except as an apology when he made a risky play in battle or spent over 48 hours non-stop in his workshop.

I never got anything in the first place. He didn't know what to get me and with good reason. I never trusted any of the Avengers, I refused to move in, preferring to keep my living space a secret between me and SHEILD. When it got to the point where everyone else was playing happy families and I was the odd one out, Fury asked me to move in. I tried refusing, telling him I didn't want a team, didn't need a team, but he cut through it all and gave me an order. And, when it came to a choice between trusting someone else and my job, well, I just had to swallow my pride.

I turn my attention to Steve, the only Avenger I talk to regularly aside from Clint. I was there when he got defrosted. It was pretty impressive but Stark's jab was right. Every special about him came from a bottle, and, no, I'm not talking about his overly fastidious moral standards, he had those all along. I mean that although he's super strong and super fast, his training was crap and he had no idea how to use those advantages. He was still used to moving in a smaller body. That's why he lost to Loki and that's why he lost to any super villain with an ounce of tactical training, until, a couple of weeks after I joined the Tower, I got sick of watching his poor form in any battle we had together and offered to train him. He probably wouldn't have accepted but it was the first social interaction I'd had willingly with anyone apart from Clint outside of battle and he jumped at the chance to get me out of my shell. He turned up to our first session with Clint. I can still see Clint's shocked expression now.

* * *

 "Aw, man! You're training with Tasha? The last time I trained with her, she nearly broke my arm!"

"The Captain is a lot stronger than you are, Clint, though I still probably wouldn't have volunteered except his form is so poor that it nearly brought me to tears last time we fought. And trust me, that isn't easy." I was standing in one of the training rings in the practice room, waiting for him to join me. The rest of the Avengers had arrived by that point, we're meant to have a group training session every week, but I'd never joined it before. They'd caught my speech and Stark was in fits of giggles. Rogers looked gobsmacked.

"Wait, this wasn't your strange way of finally connecting with the team? You actually want to train me?"

"Did you think we were going to roast marshmallows?"

"N..no, just..."

"What is it, Captain? Thinking of backing out?" I smirk, making it look as unsettling as possible. He gulps, then straightens up, moving into his Captain America headspace.

"Not at all. And please, call me Steve. I'll be interested to see what you can teach me." He steps into the mat and 10 seconds later, he's on the ground.

"You need to widen your fighting stance for one, Captain." I smile down at him, waiting for him to get back up. Clint is in fits at the sight of Steve's shocked face.

"Told ya. Tasha'll kill you soon as look at you. You're gonna be sore tomorrow." Clint wanders to the snack bar Tony installed (why? I don't understand why you would need such a thing in a training room. Training is to test your limits, not pander to them) and pulls out some popcorn, settling himself on a bench.

"Really, Clint?" Banner rubs his forehead.

"Yep, this is gonna be a hell of a show." Rogers picks himself up off the floor.

"I did say to call me Steve"

"Until you learn to fight properly, I'll call you what I like, Captain" Roger's face crumples determinedly.

"I guess I'll just have to learn to fight properly then."

* * *

We still have weekly training sessions (Stark calls them Kick Steve's Ass sessions) and after he tried to engage me in conversation the first few sessions, he's accepted that this isn't my way of reaching out to the team. He has started to view it as a learning opportunity though, and it no longer hurts my eyes to look at his fighting stance. Stark teases Steve with the stats about his improvement in beating villains since he learned to throw a punch at every excuse. He's even made a pretty graph with colour coding.

"Natasha! Dinner!" Clint yells from the kitchen. I swing myself down from the vent and pick up my food.

"I am not a dog, Clint. Please take that into account when you call me in future." I respond drily. He just grins unrepentantly. Thor grins when he sees me. I don't know why.

"Lady Widow! How was your day?"

"You gonna eat with us, Widow?" Steve asks me, resignation in his eyes, he knows the answer.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie?" Stark prods hopefully.

I turn and leave the room, heading back to my quarters, snatching up the vodka as I go. I don't even like the stuff, but I get a lecture from Steve or Banner every time I do something that upsets Stark, and rejecting the gift would probably upset him. I don't want to take the chance. Steve has puppy dog eyes when he's disappointed.

"Is she ever gonna open up?" I hear Banner whisper to Clint.

"Give her time. She doesn't trust easily." That's not it. I trust the Avengers with my life in a regular basis. I just happen to not like people. Apart from Clint- ~~he makes me smile~~  I owe him a debt- and Coul... and no one else. I don't need anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm posting this as a one shot but I do have some ideas for how it could continue. Post in the comments if you want to see more and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
